


Was ist richtig, was ist falsch?

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, University
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hat einen Plan für sein Leben und den zieht er durch. Das er ein Alpha ist - damit hat er sich abgefunden, er glaubt er wäre modern und offen, behandelt jeden mit dem nötigen Respekt. Doch was wenn etwas aufgewühlt wird das er nicht wahr haben will? Was wenn er an sich selbst zweifelt, zwischen Tradition und Moderne steht, Zuspruch von einer völlig unerwarteten Seite bekommt? // Warnung!!! Es gibt eine fast Vergewaltigung und es werden Pornos thematisiert. Wem das nicht gefällt oder damit Probleme hat sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> In diesem Kapitel erkläre ich die Welt in der meine Geschichte spielt ein wenig. Es ist kein Muss das zu lesen, ich denke man kann das alles auch ohne verstehe ;)

Die Welt in der dieses Geschichte spielt besteht zum überwiegenden Teil aus Werkreaturen, bis jetzt sind nur Werwölfe aufgetaucht und wahrscheinlich wird es auch so bleiben. Daneben gibt es noch andere übernatürliche Wesen, ich lasse mir diese “Tür” offen, mal sehen was ich daraus noch mache.  
Ansonsten gleicht diese Welt unserer sehr.

 

Rudel / Familien

In der Vergangenheit haben Werwölfe in Rudeln gelebt. An der Spitze stand immer ein Alpha, das Familienoberhaupt, der Rest war überwiegend Betas und ein paar Omegas. Die Mitglieder eines Rudels mussten nicht Blutsverwand sein. Es konnte auch mehrere Alphas haben, doch es gab immer ein Alpha der das Sagen hatte.   
Daneben gab es Clans, sie bestanden aus verschiedenen Rudel die sich zu einer großen Gemeinschaft zusammen geschlossen hatten. Der Clan trug den Namen des Rudels der ihn anführte, dessen Alpha führte dann auch den Clan. Regelmäßig kamen alle obersten Alphas zusammen um gemeinsame Entscheidungen zu treffen, innerhalb des Clans nannte man das den großen Rat. Gab es irgendwelche Verstöße oder Streitigkeiten kümmerte sich der große Rat darum.  
In der Neuzeit gibt es immer weniger Clans oder Rudel. Durch landesweit gleiche Gesetze, Gerichte und Polizei sind sie nicht mehr so notwendig.   
Die Gesellschaft wandelte sich, es gab immer weniger Clans und Rudel. Familien blieben immer mehr unter sich.  
Dennoch gibt es immernoch ein Bedürfnis nach Zusammenhalt, was in verschiedenen Gruppen gestillt wird. Man trifft sich oft in der Freizeit um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen.

 

Werkreaturen

Grundsätzlich gibt es drei Arten von Werkreaturen Alphas, Betas und Omegas.

 

Alphas

Alphas sind die geborenen Anführer. Von Naturaus sind sie meist größer, stärker und schneller als alle anderen. Es fällt ihnen schwer andere Meinungen neben sich zu akzeptieren, sie neigen dazu ihren Standpunkt auch körperlich zu verteidigen.  
Zwar können Alphas gut alleine leben, doch ihr Streben ist es eine eigen Familie / ein Rudel an zuführen. Auch wenn sie oft hart und rau wirken haben die meisten Alphas ein weiches Herz wenn es um ihre Familie /Ihr Rudel geht, besonders bei Kindern.   
Die Geschlechtsreife eines Werwolf es ist mit zwölf-vierzehn, dann zeigt sich ob er ein Alpha, Beta oder Omega ist.   
Anzeichen für einen Alpha sind : gesteigerter Appetit, Bewegungstrang, schnelles Wachstum, Reizbarkeit, stärkere Besitzansprüche, stärkerer Beschützerinstinkt.  
Die Geschlechtsorgane bilden sich weiter aus.   
Bei männlichen Alphas bildet sich ein Knoten, eine runde Anschwellung am Ansatz des Penis wenn er errigiert ist. Diese Anschwellung kann von der Größe zwischen einer Mandarine und einer Grapefruit variieren.  
Bei weiblichen Alphas entwickelt sich unterhalb ihrer Klitoris eine Art ausfahrbare Röhre (Rusel) über die sie bei Bedarf Eizellen abgeben kann. Daneben bildet sich in ihrer Vagina ein Ringmuskel der den Partner während des Geschlechtsakts “festhalten” kann.  
Mit Beginn der Geschlechtsreife scheinen Alphas besonders sexuell aktiv zu werden, sie versuchen sich spielerisch mit jedem zu paaren. Es ist ein natürlicher Instinkt der die jungen Alphas auf eine richtige Paarung vorbereiten soll. In früheren Zeiten kümmerten sich ältere Rudelmitglieder um die jungen Werwölfe, zeigten ihnen wie sie mit ihrem Körper umgehen mussten. In der jetzigen Zeit gibt es in den Schulen Kurse (A/B/O) und private Gruppen in denen sich vor allem Alphas und Omegas treffen konnten um unter Aufsicht von Erwachsenen und angezogen ihre ersten Erfahrungen zu sammeln.  
Um es den jungen Alphas zu vereinfachen normal am gesellschaftlichen Leben teil zu nehmen gibt es Medikamente (Hormone) die die Gemütsveränderungen und den Sexualdrang schwächen. Doch diese Medikamente werden selten in Anspruch genommen, da es nicht nur für die Kindern, sondern auch für die Eltern immer noch als Statussymbol gilt ein Alpha zu sein bzw. gezeugt zu haben.  
Bis Mitte zwanzig sammelten die meisten Alphas Erfahrungen, danach suchen sich die meisten Alphas einen festen Partner. Ein Alpha kann eine Partnerschaft mit jeder Art von Werkreatur eingehen, also mit Alphas, Betas oder Omegas. Es gibt auch Rassenübergreifende Partnerschaften doch die sind eher selten, da es dort oft Probleme gibt.

Hat ein Alpha seinen Partner gefunden und sich mit ihm verbunden entsteht daraus eine lebenslange Partnerschaft. Das Verbinden passiert in zwei Schritten :

!. Der männliche Alpha bildet einen Knoten und bleibt damit im Körper seines Partners “stecken”.   
Der weibliche Alpha hält ihren Partner mit ihrem Ringmuskel “gefangen”. Ausnahme ist dabei wenn ein weiblicher Alpha eine Partnerin hat, dann dringt der Rusel in die Partnerin ein und sondert ein Sekret ab das den gleichen Effekt auslöst wie ein Knoten oder der Ringmuskel.

2\. Der Biss. Der Alpha beißt seinen Partner in der Hals oder in die Schulter, die Haut muss durchbohrt werden.

Wenn diese zwei Dinge geschehen werden in beiden Werkreaturen ein Cocktail aus Hormonen und Botenstoffen freigesetzt der dazu führt das sie sich ein Leben lang verbunden fühlen.  
Durch eine so eine Verbindung wird bei weiblichen Alphas und bei Betas eine Hitze ausgelöst während der sie schwanger werden können.  
Bei Paaren bei denen es keinen Alpha gibt reicht ein Biss meist aus, die Verbindung ist aber nicht so stabil und kann durch verschiedene Ereignisse gelöscht werden.

 

Alpha / Alpha   
Alpha / Alpha Partnerschaften sind eher selten. Es kommt öfter zu Konflikten, auch Gewalttätige, da beide sehr bestimmend und selten kompromissbereit sind.   
Nicht selten kommt es vor das sich beim männlichen Alpha kein Knoten bildet bzw. beim weiblichen der Ringmuskel nicht greift. Zwar reicht bei ihnen der Biss um eine Verbindung herzustellen, doch diese ist eher schwach.   
Auch kommt es bei dieser Paarung seltener zu Schwangerschaften. Wenn dann kann nur der weibliche Alpha schwanger werden, männliche Alphas besitzen keine Gebärsäcke. Während einer Schwangerschaft ist ein Alpha leichter verletzbar, verliert an Stärke und muss sich danach um die Babys kümmern, deswegen kommt eine Schwangerschaft recht selten vor.  
In früheren Zeiten gab es mehr Alpha Partnerschaften, es war eine Möglichkeit eine Allianz zwischen zwei Rudeln zu festigen. Oft wurde ein oder zwei Omegas (aus jedem Rudel einen) in diese Verbindung mit eingebracht um die Allianz weiter zu sichern und um zu gewährleisten das Kinder gezeugt wurden.  
In der heutigen Zeit kann man eine Schwangerschaft durch Einnahme von Hormonen vereinfachen.

 

Alpha / Beta   
In früheren Zeiten eher selten, heutzutage Standart.  
Diese Art von Partnerschaft kann harmonisch sein da Betas sehr sozialkompetent sind und sie sich mit Alphas gut ergänzen.  
Sowohl männliche wie auch weibliche Betas können schwanger werden, wobei es bei männlichen Betas eher selten ist. Aus einer Alpha / Beta Partnerschaft können nur Betas hervorkommen. Es gibt zwar Ausnahmen, doch die sind sehr selten.  
Obwohl eine Alpha / Beta Verbindung sehr stark ist kann es vorkommen das wenn der Alpha sich mit einem Omega verbindet die Alpha / Beta Verbindung erlischt. Da in der heutigen Zeit monogame Partnerschaften Standart sind gibt es Medikamente für Alphas damit Omegas für sie nicht mehr attraktiv erscheinen.

 

Alpha / Omega  
Die natürlichste Partnerschaft.  
Diese Konstellation bringt die besten Vorraussetzungen mit sich für eine gesunde Partnerschaft. Kulturen und Rassen übergreifend steht sie für Perfektion.   
Omegas wecken in Alphas ihren natürlichen Beschützerinstinkt und Alphas in Omegas den Drang eine Familie zu gründen.  
Zwar wird es heutzutage eher als altmodisch angesehen, doch diese Art von Partnerschaft überwiegt immernoch.  
Alphas können mit mehreren Omegas eine Verbindung eingehen, wobei der erste Omega immer der wichtigste ist und mit dem der Alpha die engste Verbindung hat.

 

Betas

 

Betas machen den Großteil der Bevölkerung aus. Sie werden am wenigsten von ihren Instinkten geleitet und können sich deswegen leicht anpassen, in jede Gruppe integrieren und haben keine Probleme neue Kontakte zu knüpfen.  
Generell leben Betas nicht gerne alleine, sie lieben die Gemeinschaft. Das bedeutet nicht das sie ewig bei ihren Eltern leben oder das sie so schnell wie möglich einen Partner finden müssen. Vielen Betas reicht es einen engen Freundeskreis zu haben. Der Drang eine eigene Familie gründen zu wollen ist nicht so stark wie bei Alphas oder Omegas, es gibt viele Beta Paare die erst spät oder gar keine Kinder bekommen.

Die Geschlechtsreife von betas verläuft im großen und ganzen ohne Vorkommnisse. Zwar können die üblichen Probleme auftreten die passieren wenn der Körper sich hormonell umstellt (von Kind zum Erwachsenen), doch das sind oft Kleinigkeiten.  
Hin und wieder können männliche Betas unter Schmerzen leiden wenn sich ihr Gebärsack ausbildet, das kann man aber sehr gut durch leichte Schmerzmittel behandeln.  
Für Betas in diesem Alter ist es Pflicht an den A/B/O Kursen in der Schule teilzunehmen.

Nach der Schule stehen Betas alle Türen offen, von allen Werkreaturen bietet ihnen das Leben die meisten Möglichkeiten. Man findet betas oft in der Wissenschaft und in leitenden Positionen.

 

Beta / Beta

Die meisten Betas gehen so eine Beziehung ein, sie ist für sie am unkompliziertesten.  
Zwar können Betas ihre Verbindung nur durch einen Biss besiegeln doch das reicht den meisten aus.  
Aus Beta / Beta Beziehungen entstehen nur Beta Babys, da gibt es keine Ausnahme.

 

Beta / Omega

In der heutigen Zeit kommt es immer häufiger vor das man Beta / Omega Paare sieht. Durch die Medizin ist es den Omegas möglich ihre Natur soweit zu unterdrücken das sie wie Betas leben können. Wie auch bei Alpha / Alpha und Beta / Beta Verbindungen kann nur ein Biss die Verbindung herstellen.  
Wenn sich jedoch ein Alpha mit so einem Omega verbindet erlischt die Verbindung zu dem Beta völlig.  
In diesen Beziehungen werden zum größten Teil die Omegas schwanger, was ohne meist ohne Probleme verläuft. Der überwiegende Teil dieser Kinder sind Betas, in Ausnahmefällen Omegas.

 

Omegas

 

Omegas werden oft als, zierlich, zerbrechlich und klein beschrieben, doch es gibt durchaus (vor allem bei männlichen) große und kräftige Omegas. Man sollte sie nie unterschätzen, zwar wird ihnen nachgesagt das sie oft schüchtern und zurückhalten sind, auf der anderen Seite können sie extrem ehrgeizig und von sich überzeugt sein.  
Das von der Natur vorgegebene Ziel für Omegas ist es eine Familie zu gründen und sich um sie zu kümmern. So gibt es nicht wenige die den besten und stärksten Alpha für sich gewinnen wollen und dafür fast alles tun würden.  
Kommt ein Omega in das Geschlechtsreife Alter sind die Anzeichen dafür : gesteigerte Ichbezogenheit, verstärkter Ehrgeiz, Schüchternheit gegenüber Alphas.  
Die Omegas kommen in ihre erste Hitze, die in diesem Alter noch relativ mild, kurz und nur einmal im Jahr ist. Je älter sie werden desto intensiver, länger und häufiger tritt ihre Hitze auf. Mit Anfang zwanzig kommt ein Omega ca fünf bis sechs mal im Jahr für vier bis fünf Tage in seine Hitze.  
Während der ersten Hitze fangen die Sexdrüsen eines Omegas an zu arbeiten. In diesen Drüsen wird nicht nur ein natürliches Gleitmittel produziert das es dem Knoten erleichtert einzudringen, dieses Sekret enthält auch Duftstoffe die besonders anziehend auf Alphas wirken und es fördert auch die Aufnahme von Samenflüssigkeit bzw. Eizellen.  
Im Gegensatz zu Betas haben männliche Omegas von Geburt an schon einen Gebärsack.

Omegas können schon während ihrer ersten Hitze schwanger werden. Das war einer der Gründe wieso Omegas in früheren Zeiten schon sehr früh (vor ihrer erstenHitze) eine Verbindung eingegangen sind. In den meisten Fällen nicht freiwillig.  
Heute gibt es verschiedene Hormone um die Hitze und das ausscheiden von Lockduftstoffen zu unterdrücken. Mit diesen Medikamenten können Omegas ein Leben wie Betas führen.

 

Religion

Es gibt eine Hauptreligion, mit verschiedenen Ablegern je nach Rasse der Werkreatur bzw. Land. In der heutigen Zeit spielt die Religion nicht mehr so eine große Rolle. Viele Werkreaturen glauben an eine Muttergöttin, doch den alten Traditionen fühlen sie sich nicht mehr verpflichtet. Zwar gibt es einige Feiertage an denen der Muttergöttin gedankt wird, doch ansonsten ist sie im Alltag fast völlig verschwunden.  
In der Vergangenheit wurden Verbindungen mit einem großen Fest gefeiert in dem ein Priester um den Segen der Muttergöttin bat. In sehr traditionellen Clans, Rudel oder Familien ist es heute noch so.

 

Gesellschaftliche Wandlung

 

Für viele Jahrhunderte gab es eine klassische Gesellschaftliche Ordnung. Alphas waren die Anführer, Betas das normale Volk und Omegas hatten keine Rechte.  
Zwar gab es auch zwischen den Alphas Klassenunterschiede, dennoch waren Alphas immer höher angesehen wie Betas oder Omegas. Es gab und gibt immer noch Alphalinien die seit Generationen Herrscher, Könige und Kaiser hervorbringen. Doch in den meisten Ländern herrscht eine Art Demokratie, von den verschiedenen Werkreaturen werden Alphas gewählt die dann diese Rasse vertritt, diese Alphas treffen sich regelmäßig um für das Land wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Vor ungefähr hundertfünfzig Jahren gab es einen Umbruch in der Gesellschaft, es gab neue grundlegende Entdeckungen in der Wissenschaft die dazu führte das sich neue Arbeitsmöglichkeiten boten. Die Clans und Rudel brachen immer mehr auseinander, viele Betas zogen dort hin wo sie Arbeit fanden und ohne ein Rudel leben konnten.  
Das hieß das man neue Regeln für das Zusammenleben brauchte. Es wurde ein Hoher Rat gegründet der verschiedene Gesetze erließ. Die schon bestehende Polizei (jeder Clan hatte einige Betas oder Alphas die darüber wachten ob niemand die Regeln des Clans verletzte) wurde umstrukturiert und ein eigenes Justizsystem erschaffen.  
Das Ganze lief natürlich nicht ohne Widerstan, einige Clans wehrten sich gegen die Erneuerungen. In einem blutigen Krieg wurden diese Clans besiegt und sie mussten sich der neuen Ordnung beugen.  
Vor ungefähr sechzig Jahren gab es die ersten Gesetze für Omegas.  
Bis dahin stand es jedem Alpha frei ob er seine Omega Kinder nach ihrer Geschlechtsreife weiter zur Schule schickte oder zu Hause behielt. In den meisten Fällen konnten Omegas etwas lesen, schreiben und rechnen, da sie nur dazu da waren Kinder zu gebären und den Haushalt zu führen hielten es viele Alphas nicht nötig sie wieder in die Schule zu schicken.  
Die neuen Gesetze verboten es Omegas schon mit zwölf Jahren zu einer Verbindung zu zwingen, das wurde erst mit sechzehn legal.   
Jeder Omega musste mindestens bis zu seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr die Schule besuchen.  
Es wurden die ersten A/B/O Kurse eingeführt.  
Omegas durften einen geringbezahlten Arbeitsplatz annehmen.  
Mit den Jahren wurden die Gesetzte erweitert und es kamen neue hinzu.   
Zum heutigen Zeitpunkt haben Omegas die gleichen Rechte und Pflichten wie Alphas und Betas.  
Doch nicht nur die Gesetze veränderten das Zusammenleben, es gab Gesellschaftliche Regeln die nirgends niedergeschrieben waren an die sich trotzdem fast jeder hielt.  
Zum Beispiel ist es gesetzlich einem Alpha nicht verboten seinem Omega ein Halsband umzulegen oder ihn zu branden, solange der Alpha und der Omega in einer einvernehmlichen Verbindung sind. Dennoch wird jedes Alpha / Omega Paar im Norden des Landes seltsam angeschaut wenn sie so durch die Straßen laufen. Es gilt als altmodisch und erniedrigend.  
In den A/B/O Kursen wird vor allem den Alphas beigebracht wie sie sich Omegas gegenüber zu verhalten haben. Das hat dazu geführt das die meisten Alphas jeden Omega wie einen Beta behandeln.  
Da nicht für alle die Verbindung gleich wirkt und alle vor dem Gesetz gleich behandelt werden sollten, beschloss der Hohe Rat das man die Verbindung innerhalb eines halben Jahres durch den Großen Rat bestätigen lassen muss. Im einfachsten Fall unterschreibt der oberste Alpha eine Urkunde auf der festgehalten wird das zwei Werkreaturen eine Verbindung eingegangen sind. Mittlerweile gibt es auch große Feiern die sehr an die traditionellen Feste mit einem Priester erinnern.

 

Evolution

 

Es gibt drei Stadien für Werkreaturen.

 

Die humane Form

In dieser Form sehen sie alle menschlich aus und handeln auch so. Das ist die Form in der sie die meiste Zeit verbringen

 

Die Zwischenform

In dieser Form verändern sich vor allem Gesicht, Augen, Kiefer, Haut, Ohren und Nägel. Diese Form wird erreicht wenn die Werkreaturen einen besonders extremen Gefühlszustand erreichen wie z.B. Angst, Wut, Freude, … .  
In die Zwischenform kann auch gewechselt werden wenn eine Werkreatur verletzt ist um den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen.

 

Die pure Form

In dieser Form verwandelt sich die Werkreatur völlig in dessen Wertier. Ein Werwolf in einen Wolf, eine Werkatze in eine Katze, usw. .  
Dieser Zustand wird nur selten erreicht, z.B. in höchster Gefahr.

 

Es kommt nur noch sehr selten vor das Werkreaturen in ihre Zwischenform wechseln. Meist sind es alleinstehende Alphas die leicht reizbar und extrem gewalltbereit sind, oder in Fällen in denen eine Werkreatur schwer verletzt ist.  
Eine Wandlung in die pure Form wurde schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr öffentlich beobachtet.


	2. Teilnahmloser Zuschauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ist sich nicht sicher ob er das richtige tut und aus welchem Grund.  
> Jede Entscheidung hat ihre Wirkung, manchmal kommt etwas überraschendes dabei raus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwar habe ich die Geschichte ab 18 ausgezeichnet, trotzdem will ich deutlich darauf hinweisen das es in diesen Kap eine fast Vergewaltigung gibt. Es wird auch Pornographie thematisiert / beschrieben. Also wer damit Probleme hat sollte die Geschichte / dieses Kapitel besser nicht lesen.

Stiles starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops, sein Finger schwebte für einige Sekunden über der Enter Taste.  
Es war völlig normal, ein natürliches Bedürfnis!  
Es war noch nicht einmal das erste Mal das er es tat. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl dachte er an seine ersten spät nächtlichen Wichsorgien zurück. Zwar war es noch nicht so lange her, doch die Teenagerzeit fühlte sich manchmal an wie Jahrzehnte weit weg.  
Jetzt gehörte er zu den Erwachsenen, er war ein verantwortungsvolles, respektables Mitglied der Gesellschaft und hatte so etwas nicht nötig.  
Niemand behauptete das es einfach war.   
Niemand, nicht einmal sein Vater.   
Mit dreizehn fest zu stellen das er ein Alpha war, wo doch jeder dachte er wäre ein Beta, selbst er. Es war gelinde gesagt furchteinflößend gewesen. Er hatte sich so furchtbar erschrocken als sein Knoten sich zum ersten Mal bildete, er war kurz davor ins Krankenhaus zu fahren um Melissa nachschauen zu lassen - auch wenn es mehr als peinlich gewesen wäre. Das sein Vater, durch den Krach den er veranstaltet hatte, alarmiert in sein Zimmer gestürmt kam war nicht weniger peinlich! Und auch er schien nicht weniger geschockt zu sein als er den Knoten sah.   
Ja, sein Vater war auch ein Alpha, von Naturaus groß und breit gebaut, mit einer dunklen autoritären Stimme und einem Blick der einen in die Knie zwingen konnte. Doch seine Mutter war eine Beta gewesen und Stiles konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinnern wie seine Oma sich immer wieder darüber ausgelassen hatte wie schlimm es sei das John die Stilinski Alpha Tration nicht weiter führen würde. Alle Stilinski Männer waren seit Generationen Alphas gewesen, seine Oma hatte ihm immer wieder erzählt das sie Damals in Polen berühmte Kämpfer waren, die am Hofe des Königs als Ritter dienten. Und John heiratete eine Beta, wo doch jeder wusste das eine Beta nur Betas oder Omegas gebären konnte, es war ein Skandal!   
Mit den Jahren verblasste die Wut seiner Oma und sie lernte seine Mutter lieben.  
Die Nachricht das Stiles doch ein Alpha war schien seine Oma am Ende gar nicht wirklich zu überraschen, sie meinte nur,: “Er war schon immer wie ein eingewachsener Fußnagel, schmerzhaft und schwer zu ertragen.”.  
Vielleicht fehlte ihm die sanfte Hand seiner Mutter als Teenager, vielleicht hätte er dann nicht ganz so viele Dummheiten gemacht. Er war nicht so wie Scott der schon früh in Allison seine perfekte Omega gefunden hatte, er war noch nicht einmal wie Isaac der jeden in sein Bett schleifte der nicht bei drei auf einem Baum war. Stiles war und blieb der seltsame Junge mit dem Niemand wirklich befreundet sein wollte und der seine Nächte mit Pornos verbrachte. Fast alles was er über Omegas wusste hatte er durch Pornos gelernt.   
Natürlich gab es in der Schule die A/B/O Kurse, doch die beschäftigten sich eher wissenschaftlich mit dem Thema. Oh, er durfte die Stunden bei Frau Schuester nicht vergessen, peinlich bis aufs Mark. Wie sollte man einen Omega behandeln, was waren seine Pflichten und Bedürfnisse, der Omega im Wandel der Zeit, die Rechte der Omegas.   
Niemand den Stiles kannte wäre auf die Idee gekommen einen Omega nur in einem dünnen weißen Kleid oder Hose, mit einem Halsband und einem Branding in ein Haus zu sperren, nur dazu da Kinder zu gebären und aufzuziehen. Wirklich niemand!  
Und natürlich wäre Stiles auch nie auf die Idee gekommen die Hitze eines Omegas auszunutzen, so etwas tat man einfach nicht. In diesem Zustand waren sie so sehr von ihren Instinkten geleitet das sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten und sich jedem, wirklich jedem Alpha anboten. Diese Situation auszunutzen war so falsch, Stiles fand keine Worte dafür.  
Sicher er war auch in einer dieser Gruppen in denen Alphas und Omegas spielerisch das verbinden übten. Doch mal ehrlich, was bitteschön war so toll daran in jeder Stunde in seine Unterhose zu kommen? Von dem bescheuerten Bissschutz den die Alphas tragen mussten wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.  
Doch zum Glück gab es Omega Pornos, welche in denen sich Omegas scheinbar willenlos einem oder mehreren Alphas hingaben. So hatte er gelernt das Omegas nicht ganz hilflos waren, das der Geruch, der Geschmack eines Omegas einen Alpha genauso willenlos machen konnte. Das es Omegas gab die einen Alpha stundenlang gefangen nehmen konnten allein dadurch das sie durch Muskelkontraktion den Knoten daran hinderten ab zu schwellen. Oder das es sowohl dem Alpha wie auch dem Omega besonderes Vergnügen bereiten konnte wenn der Alpha den natürlichen Saft den der Omega vorallem in seiner Hitze produzierte leckte, natürlich bevorzugt an der Quelle.  
In seiner Teenagerzeit hatte Stiles hunderte, tausende Videos gesehen. Die professionellen Videos hebten immer wieder hervor das die Darsteller freiwillig drehten und das man alles tat um den Omega zu schützen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen gab es keine ungebundenen Omegas in der Branche, ihre Partner waren meist selbst Darsteller oder zumindest bei den Aufnahmen dabei. Natürlich gab es auch private Videos, Paare die sich selbst filmten, die Qualität war mal mehr, mal weniger gut. Doch auch hier gab es zumindest bei den Videoplattformen eine gewisse Kontrolle, Videos die nicht einvernehmlich schienen wurden sofort gelöscht. Auch wenn man sich über die Auslegung was einnehmlich war und was nicht sicher streiten konnte.  
Es gab zumindest ein Bereich bei dem Stiles erhebliche Zweifel hatte, so genannte College Frat Videos. Es waren meist junge Omegas die neu auf eine Universität kamen und dazu gedrängt wurden mehreren Leuten Blow Jobs zu geben oder sich ficken zu lassen. Als Gegenleistung wurden sie in eine der Bruderschaften aufgenommen, es war sozusagen das Aufnahmeritual. Es waren auch nicht nur Omegas, es gab auch Beta Videos, sogar welche mit Alphas und jeder sagte das sie ja wüssten worauf sie sich einlassen würden. Sicher die meisten machten es freiwillig, aber eben nicht ohne Druck.  
Als Stiles so ein Video zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte war sein Knoten innerhalb von Sekunden angeschwollen, er hatte sich so erschrocken das er das Video gleich wieder geschlossen hatte. Was es genau war, warum es ihn so erregte wusste er wirklich nicht. Vielleicht weil es so animalisch war, vielleicht weil er wusste das es doch nicht ganz so freiwillig war.   
Doch das war er nicht!   
Er respektierte Omegas, er achtete immer darauf sie richtig zu behandeln, er war keiner dieser Arschloch Alphas.  
Das war auch der Grund wieso er jetzt vor seinem Laptop saß mit zitterndem Finger über der Enter Taste.

Vor ein paar Tagen war Steve, mit dem er ab und zu Lacross spielte, zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn auf eine Aufnahmeparty eingeladen. Bis dahin hatte Stiles sich erfolgreich darum gedrückt in eine dieser Bruderschaften aufgenommen zu werden. Zu seinem Glück hatte er genügend Freunde gefunden und brauchte so etwas nicht wirklich, auch wenn immer gesagt wurde es würde nur Vorteile bringen. Von Anfang an hatte er sich geschworen das er sich nie in die Situation bringen würde so etwas mit einem Omega zu machen was er von Videos kannte.  
Und dann kam Steve, eine harmlose Party meinte er, Alkohol und Gras um zu schauen wie viel die Neulinge vertrugen meinte er, sie bräuchten noch ein paar ältere Alphas die einschreiten könnten wenn es zu heftig wurde meinte er und Stiles sagte zu.  
Ja, es gab Mengen von Alkohol und Gras und es schien auch alles in Ordnung bis einer der Ältesten sagte jetzt würde der lustige Teil kommen. Steve hatte ihn in die Seite gestoßen und gemeint,: “Jetzt kannst du deinen Knoten ordentlich nutzen.”. Bevor es Stiles wirklich verarbeiten konnte hatten die Neulinge Augenbinden an und knieten in einer Reihe. Als sich die älteren Alphas ihnen gegenüberstellten, ihre Hosen öffneten und Steve ihn mit in die Reihe ziehen wollte machte es langsam Klick in seinem Kopf und er stürmte ohne weiter Erklärung davon.

Und ja jetzt saß er in seinem Zimmer, die Tür verriegelt und im Suchfenster stand “College Frat Party Omega”.  
Stiles schloß die Augen und drückte auf Enter.  
Mehrere Bilder erschienen und er wusste nicht welches er aussuchen sollte, er erweiterte die Suche mit den Optionen “Neuste” und “Beste” und klickte dann das erste Bild an das erschien.  
Die Überschrift war nicht sonderlich ermutigend “Omega Bitch in Hitze befriedigt Lacross Team”. Doch das Video hatte geladen und Stiles dachte es würde genauso gut oder schlecht sein wie alle anderen Videos auch und zumindest mochte er Lacross.  
Zu sehen war ein Umkleideraum, mehr oder weniger familiär. Man hörte im Hintergrund die Duschen laufen und eine Stimme aus dem Off sagte:, “Heute ist die kleine Bitch dran, er hat uns lange genug verarscht und Hormone genommen.”. Stiles überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, viele Omegas auf der Uni nahmen Hormone um ihre Hitze zu unterdrücken, um so leben zu können wie ein Beta. Die wirklich guten Präparate veränderten sogar den Körpergeruch so das sie von einem Beta nicht mehr zu unterscheiden waren.  
Eine zweite Stimme meinte:, “Wir haben auch das gute Kix geholt.” und hielt eine kleine, blaue Flasche in die Kamera.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell, mehrere junge Männer schleiften einen einzelnen jungen Mann in die Umkleide, ihre Hände bedeckten fast sein ganzes Gesicht, man konnte nur seine Nase und einige blonde Strähnen sehen. Er wehrte sich so gut es ging doch sie hielten ihn eisern fest und dann hielt ihm einer die offene Flasche unter die Nase. Einige Züge würden reichen und der Körper des jungen Mannes würde in eine künstliche Hitze fallen, das wusste Stiles. Es ekelte ihn an und zur gleichen Zeit war er fasziniert. Es war wie bei einem Verkehrsunfall, man wusste man sollte nicht starren, aber man wollte wissen was passierte.  
Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten lösten die anderen ihre festen Griffe, man konnte rote Druckstellen auf der hellen Haut sehen.  
“Ihr Arschlöcher!”, schrie der Omega und Stiles zuckte zusammen.  
Die Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.  
“Ihr Arschlöcher! Ich werde das melden!”  
“Klar wirst du das.”, lachte einer und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
“Weil dir auch jeder glauben wird, du bist ein Omega in Hitze.”, lachte ein anderer.  
“Das ist Vergewaltigung!”, schrie wieder diese Stimme.  
“Sag doch nicht so böse Worte. Wir helfen dir nur.”, lachte derjenige der die Kamera hielt, sie wackelte etwas.  
Ohne das Gesicht zu zeigen wurde der junge Mann mit dem Bauch nach unten auf eine Bank gedrückt. Zwei hielten seine Beine fest und spreizten sie, einer setzte sich vor seinen Kopf und hielt ihn an den Schultern nach unten gedrückt. Es war ein makelloser Körper, helle, fast schimmernde Haut, muskulös für einen Omega aber nicht weniger attraktiv, Stiles leckte sich die Lippen. Mit Sicherheit hatte der Omega die Jungs angezeigt und mit Sicherheit würde das Video bald verschwinden, der Schaden war da und würde behoben werden. Wieso sollte er nicht etwas Spaß damit haben?. Es war ja nicht er der den jungen Mann zwang, er war nur ein Augenzeuge. Und sollte er als Augenzeuge nicht genau wissen was da passiert war? Er konnte das Video danach immer noch melden. Vielleicht … vielleicht war es alles auch nur gestellt und es war eine Phantasie des Omega so behandelt zu werden, das gab es schließlich auch.  
Langsam holte Stiles seinen harten Schwanz aus seiner Trainingshose, sein Knoten war schon gut sichtbar.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Alpha hinter den Omega gekniet und ließ seine Finger in das feucht schimmernde Loch gleiten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken schien sich der Muskel zu entspannen, es sah sogar so aus als würden die Finger regelrecht eingesaugt.   
"Hmm da hat es aber jemand wirklich nötig.", lachte der Alpha.  
Man konnte ein ein unterdrücktes Murmeln hören. Die Kamera schwenkte und man konnte sehen das der Omega einen harten Schwanz im Mund hatte. Wieder über kam Stiles das Gefühl das er den Omega kannte, aber außer blonden Haaren, einem blauegrauen Auge und Lippen die sich um einen Knoten spannten sah man nichts. Wie gut sich das jetzt anfühlen würde, die Lippen um seinen Schwanz, er würde seinen Knoten nicht reindrücken wie der Alpha in dem Video nur ein bisschen dran saugen lassen. Manche Omegas mochten das, mochten es wenn ein Schwanz in ihrem Mund lag und sie daran saugen konnten, sie saugten daran wie ein Baby an der Brust seiner Mutter. Es schien etwas beruhigendes zu haben und was für ein Alpha wäre man seinem Omega das zu verweigern?  
Doch in dem Video schien es nicht beruhigend, eher schmerzhaft.  
Die Kamera schwenkte wieder, der Alpha hinter dem Omega hatte seinen Schwanz hart gewichst und setzte gerade an zu zustoßen.  
Doch dann plötzlich hörte man eine Tür zuschlagen, die Kamera wackelte, Stimmengewirr, ein älterer Mann war zu sehen. Der Trainer?  
"Was verdammt noch mal macht ihr hier?", schrie er.  
"Wir haben etwas Spaß mit der Bitch.", meinte der Alpha lachend der seinen Schwanz tief im Mund des Omega hatte.  
Der Trainer packte ihn fest im Nacken und zog ihn mit einem lauten Plopp von dem Omega weg.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", grollte der ältere Alpha.  
"Wir haben gedacht die kleine Bitch hat es nötig.", meinte ein anderer Alpha.  
"Ihr seit alle bis auf weiteres suspendiert! Hat man euch keine besseren Manieren beigebracht? Würdet ihr das auch mit euren Geschwistern machen? Oder findet ihr es lustig wenn es mit euren Omamas* gemacht würde?", gerollte er weiter.  
"Und macht diese verdammte Kamera aus!"  
Bevor die breite Hand des Trainer’s die Linse der Kamera bedecken konnte sah man für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht des Omega.  
Stiles musste sich die Stelle nicht noch einmal ansehen um zu wissen wer es war, Jackson Whittemore!

 

Omama - Bezeichnung für den Omega der einen zur Welt gebracht hat


	3. Das Ziel und die Ablenkung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ist verwirrt und versucht sich abzulenken, ohne großen Erfolg

Es hatte länger als eine halbe Stunde gedauert in der Stiles nur auf den Bildschirm gestarrt hatte ohne etwas zu tun.   
Jackson Whittemore ein Omega?   
Jackson Whittemore wurde fast von seinem Team vergewaltigt!   
Jackson Whittemore ein Omega!  
Das waren die Gedanken die sich in seinem Kopf immer wieder um sich selbst drehten.  
Irgendwann schaffte es Stiles, fast schon fremdgesteuert, auf den Button zu klicken der dem Videoportal signalisierte das dieses Video anstößig war, danach fuhr er seinen Laptop runter und legte sich ins Bett.

Eigentlich sollte er das alles vergessen, niemand würde erfahren das er dieses Video gesehen hatte, niemand würde ihn verurteilen und schließlich hatte er das Video gemeldet. Sein Gewissen sollte völlig beruhigt sein. Zwar hatte er keinen Kontakt mehr mit Jackson, dafür hatten sie sich nie besonders gut verstanden, doch er wusste von Lydia das es ihm gut ging. Wenn sie telefonierten erzählte sie ihm hin und wieder von Jackson. Zusammen mit Danny und Ethan ging er wie Stiles auf eine Uni an der Ostküste, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte es war sogar Harvard - naja was erwartete man anderes von einem Whittemore? Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Eltern schon dort studiert. Selbst als offener Omega wäre Jackson mit Danny und Ethan sicher. Danny sein bester Freund war ein Beta und Ethan war ein Alpha wie er im Buche stand, er würde sehr genau darauf achten das Jackson nichts passierte. Hatte Lydia nicht gesagt das die beiden auch im Lacross Team waren?  
Wie auch immer Stiles sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Es war ja noch nicht einmal so das er Früher mit Jackson befreundet gewesen war. Mehr als einmal war er in einem Spind gelandet weil der Blonde gemeint hatte sich an ihm abreagieren zu müssen. Erst im letzten Jahr waren sie in der gleichen Clique und sie tolerierten sich, aber mehr nicht. Auch konnte er sich nicht erinnern jemals mitbekommen zu haben das Jackson ein Omega war, noch nicht einmal den leisesten Verdacht hatte es dafür gegeben.

Stiles konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, er hatte keine Zeit dafür. Seit er die Aufnahmeprüfung für die George Manson Universität bestanden hatte gab es nur noch ein Ziel für ihn, das FBI. Alles, wirklich alles richtete er in seinem Leben darauf aus, seit fast zwei Jahren hatte er einen festen Praktikumsplatz im FBI Hauptquartier. Sein Bachlor Studium hatte er mit Auszeichnung beendet und nun studierte er Psychologie und wollte darin seinen Master machen. Daneben hatte er noch zwei Fremdsprachenkurse, einen Forensikkurs und einen Onlinekurs für Internet-Sicherheit an der Utica Universität belegt. Sein Leben bestand fast nur noch aus lernen und arbeiten, was ihm nichts ausmachte, er wollte es so.  
Sein Leben war völlig durchgeplant, Morgens vor dem Frühstück ging er mindestens zehn Kilometer joggen, danach zur Uni oder zum FBI, am Abend ging er in den Kraftraum der Uni, danach etwas essen, lernen und wenn er noch fit war einen Film schauen. Nur hin und wieder durchbrach er diese Routine um mit anderen Studenten Lacross zu spielen, oder ab und zu mit Bekannten in Kneipen zu gehen.  
Viele hielten ihn für einen dieser streberhaften Betas die es im FBI weit bringen konnten. Zwar gab es einige Alphas auf wichtigen Posten innerhalb der Organisation, doch meistens kam ihre Natur ihrem Job in den Weg, die wenigsten Alphas waren Teamplayer. Alphas übernahmen oft die grobe Arbeit und Betas hielten sich im Hintergrund und lenkten alles.   
Natürlich gab es Ausnahmen und Stiles war so eine Ausnahme. Alle seine Professoren sagten ihm eine großartige Karriere vorraus, das er es weit bringen könnte, das er alle Vorraussetzungen dafür mitbrachte.   
Es gab auch andere Angebote die überdacht werden mussten. Sowohl das Militär wie auch die CIA hatten bei ihm nachgefragt ob er sich nicht in ihre Dienste stellen wollen würde. Das Militär schied für Stiles eigentlich aus, er wollte nie in den Krieg ziehen. Dagegen die CIA … . Welcher kleine Junge hatte nicht davon geträumt ein Geheimagent zu sein? Bis jetzt hatte er seinem Vater davon noch nichts erzählt, doch er wusste das er egal welche Entscheidung Stiles treffen würde, er stolz auf seinen Sohn war. Wer hätte vor ein paar Jahren gedacht das diesem tollpatschigen, hyperaktiven Jungen einmal diese Möglichkeiten offen stehen würden?  
Nein, Stiles hatte keine Zeit sich Gedanken über Jackson Whittemore zu machen.

Doch der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Das Bild, die Millisekunde in der er den anderen jungen Mann erkannt hatte brannte sich regelrecht in sein Hirn ein. Immer wieder tauchte es vor seinem inneren Auge auf und Nachts träumte er von der Situation, wie er Jackson rettete statt dem Trainer. Er rettete ihn nicht nur, in seinen Träumen half er Jackson auch durch seine Hitze, etwas das Stiles völlig verstörte.   
Nie, nicht mal im entferntesten kam Jackson seinen üblichen erotischen Vorlagen nahe.  
Er versuchte es mit mehr Pornos, mit muskulösen Alphas die sich gegenseitig fickten, Betas mit Alphas oder am Ende auch reine Beta Pornos. Es half nichts. Sobald sein Knoten sich aufpumpte hatte er Jacksons glänzente Augen, seinen leicht geöffneten Mund vor sich. Die Vorstellung seinen Schwanz zwischen diese Lippen zu schieben ließ ihn augenblicklich kommen, wie einen Teenager. Noch schlimmer war nur noch der Gedanke an das feucht schimmernde Loch das von Fingern penetriert worden war. Nur der Anflug eines Gedankens daran ließ ihn hart werden, ließ seinen Knoten in Bruchteilen von Sekunden zu voller Größe schwellen.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich einen netten Fick suchen, am Ende war er auch nur ein Wolf und keine Maschine. Niemand würde ihn verurteilen, im Gegenteil es wurde eigentlich von ihm erwartet. Ein Alpha in seinem Alter ging mit Betas und Omegas aus, es war normal das man Sex hatte, das Geschlecht spielte eher eine untergeordnete Rolle. Natürlich gab es auch diejenigen die warten wollten bis sie den richtigen Alpha oder Omega gefunden hatte und solange keusch lebten, dazu hatte Stiles nie gehört.   
Anfangs hatte er keinen Sex weil es keinen gab der sich ihm nähern wollte, seltsamer Junge und dazu noch der Sohn vom Sheriff. Später auf der Uni traf er sich hin und wieder mit Betas, er hatte sogar eine einjährige Beziehung mit einem süßen Beta Mädchen, Carolin. Sie erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Lydia, aber nur äußerlich. Es war ein schönes Jahr, doch dann meinte Carolin das sie mehr bräuchte als “Nett” und ließ ihn sitzen. Stiles akzeptierte es ohne Wiederworte, was sollte er auch tun?   
Die meisten kannten ihn als ruhigen, netten Studenten, seine Arschlochattitüde hatte er vor dem Campus abgegeben. Natürlich konnte er immer noch ein Arsch sein wenn es nötig war, aber in seinem Privatleben bevorzugte er einfach Harmonie. Etwas das für ihn völlig verständlich schien.  
Das er nicht mit Omegas ausging lag einfach daran das es keinen gab der ihn in irgendeiner Weiße interessiert hätte. Manche waren wirklich süß oder sexy, doch damit hörte es auch auf. Es war einfach nicht sein Ding einen Omega nur in sein Bett zu ziehen und danach fallen zu lassen, so ein Typ war er nicht, so war er nicht erzogen worden.  
Es war also schwer für ihn einen ungezwungen Fick zu finden.  
Nächtelang zog er durch Kneipen, es mangelte nicht an Angeboten doch am Ende passte immer irgend eine Kleinigkeit nicht. Stiles wusste er machte die Sache schwieriger als sie war. 

Am Ende saß er im FBI Hauptquartier, er verbrachte seine Mittagspause an seinem Schreibtisch und surfte etwas durchs Netz. Eine Suchtanfrage ergab die nächste, nichts was auffallen würde schließlich wusste er wo er war. Zum Schluss suchte er nach Vergewaltigungsfällen auf dem Harvard Campus, keine Einträge.   
Gewaltsame Übergriffe?   
Und schon wurde er fündig. Es gab einen Vermerk das die Hälfte des Lacross Teams suspendiert wurde weil sie sich unsittlich gegenüber einem Omega verhalten hatten. Stiles schnaubte, nette Umschreibung. Es wurden keine Namen genannt, auch wenn er gerne gewusst hätte wer alles daran beteiligt gewesen war. Zumindest konnte er sehen wann das alles stattgefunden hatte und wie lange manche Spieler in verschiedenen Spielen nicht auf dem Platz standen und welche ganz aus dem Team ausschieden. Schnell erkannte Stiles ein Muster, zehn Spieler fehlten über den gleichen Zeitraum für acht Spiele, vier waren völlig aus der Aufstellung verschwunden. Fast schon automatisch notierte er sich die Namen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wofür.  
“Ich wusste gar nicht das du dich so sehr für College Lacross interessierst.”  
Stiles zuckte zusammen, neben ihm stand Carl,der Chef der Abteilung in der Stiles arbeitete.  
“Ein ehemaliger Schulfreund spielt dort, ab und zu schaue ich nach.”, meinte er knapp und hoffte das er nicht rot anlief.  
“Wer denn? Mein Neffe spielt auch für Harvard vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja.”  
Interessiert beugte sich Carl zum Bildschirm.  
“Die Nummer 36 Jackson Whittemore.”, meinte Stiles und deutete auf das kleine Bild auf dem Jackson zu sehen war.  
“Hübscher Kerl, High School Liebe?”, wollte der Ältere grinsend wissen.  
“Wir haben uns gehasst.”, schnaufte Stiles.  
“Was sich liebt das neckt sich.”, grinste er noch breiter.  
“Nee ich war hinter seiner Freundin her.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Erst als sie sich einen anderen Alpha ausgesucht hat kamen wir besser zurecht.”  
“Ich hab gedacht er ist ein Omega, zumindest hat das Jared erzählt.”, meinte Carl fast beiläufig.  
“Er ist ein Omega, aber Damals hat er Hormone genommen, ich hab es auch erst später erfahren.”  
Stiles versuchte so wenig wie möglich preis zu geben, Carl war wirklich nett, aber davon sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Der graumelierte Mann war einer der Topermittler des Landes.  
“Er ist ein wirklich hübscher, kleiner Omega, vielleicht solltest du mal nach Boston fahren.”, meinte der Ältere nun mit einem Lächeln.  
Wie immer schwang der Satz, “Du kommst langsam in ein Alter in dem du dir einen Omega suchen solltest. Ein Alpha wie du sollte einen guten Omega haben das ist wichtig für die innere Balance” mit  
“Ich weiß nicht, es wird dort genug Alphas geben die ein Auge auf ihn geworfen haben. Außerdem ist er nicht mein Typ.”  
Auf keinen Fall durfte Stiles durchsickern lassen das er das Video kannte. Sicher wusste Carl von dem Video, sicher hatte ihm sein Neffe davon erzählt, wie sonst sollte er wissen das Jackson ein Omega war.  
“Ach und was ist dein Typ? Vielleicht kenne ich ja einen netten Omega der dir gefällt.”  
Auch dieser Satz war nichts Neues für Stiles. Seit dem Zeitpunkt als er offiziell beim FBI sein Praktikum begonnen hatte, einen Schreibtisch sein eigen nennen durfte, seit bekannt war das er ein ungebundener Alpha war, kamen ständig irgendwelche Kollegen und wollten ihm ihre Kinder, Verwandte oder Freunde vorstellen - natürlich alles Omegas. Es war fast so als hätten sie es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht Stiles unter die Haube zu bringen. Eigentlich fand er es ja süß, doch es konnte wirklich nerven.  
“Ich hab mich da noch nicht festgelegt. ich will erst einmal fertig studieren und dann kann ich mich darum kümmern.”, erklärte Stiles.  
“Schiebe es nicht zu lange raus Kleiner, am Ende sind alle guten Omegas vergeben.”  
Carl schlug ihm gegen die Schulter.  
“Aber wenn du willst, in zwei Wochen spielt das Team von meinem Neffen ganz in der Nähe. Er hat mir Karten geschickt, wir sehen uns so selten. Vielleicht magst du mitkommen, dann kannst du deinen früheren Freund live sehen und ich hätte jemanden bei mir der sich auch für den Sport interessiert. Anna beschäftigt sich dann immer lieber mit ihrem Handy.”  
Anna war Carls Frau, vor einem Jahr hatte Stiles sie bei einem Abendessen kennengelernt. Sie war eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Beta nicht viel jünger wie Carl, mit kleinen Lachfältchen um die Augen und hatte ständig einen witzigen Kommentar auf den Lippen. Seitdem wurde Stiles regelmäßig von den beiden zum Abendessen eingeladen, Anna war in dieser Zeit fast so etwas wie eine Ersatzmutter für ihn geworden.  
“Ich überlege es mir.”, nickte Stiles ihm zu.  
“Ich muss schauen wie sehr ich mit meinem Stoff hinterherhänge.”  
“Die Ausrede zieht bei mir nicht Kleiner, ich weiß ganz genau das du in allen Fächern die höchste Punktzahl hast. Wir gehen also zusammen zu dem Spiel.”   
Damit drehte sich Carl um und verschwand in seinem Büro.  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”, fluchte Stiles leise vor sich hin.  
Da hatte er sich einen schönen Mist eingebrockt.


End file.
